fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Lloyd
Base= |-|Ginnungagap Activated= "O Death, saviour of man, conqueror of all things! Will you go forth and gather us who have died? My heart - withered by curse, by venom, by blade - Will you not beat your last, and rest? Aye, behold, this festering evil yet gnawing at my soul! Hark, brave knights, and know this - As you find your last rest, your anguish done, let all evil perish at the coming of death, and divine light be showered from the heavens above. O pain, bane of all things, from you have I severed! O death, conqueror of all things, now shall you conquer! '' 'Malignant Tumour! Eternity in Nil - Ginnungagap!"' ''—Malcolm, invoking his Malignant Tumour Summary Malcolm Lloyd 'is a protagonist in The Game Central, and the Apoptosis of A'distat. Little is known about his past. At some point, he was taken out of reality to take part in Yaldabaoth's Game. During this game, Malcolm would perform the ritual necessary to become a Pseudo-God, and later would achieve apotheosis into a Cell God, and aid Yaldabaoth in his fight against the Scarlet King. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-A | High 6-A | 1-A Name: Malcolm Lloyd, "The Iron Knight" | "The Solemn Giant", "God of Death" Origin: The Game Central Wiki Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Human, First Stage Apoptosis of A'distat, Servant of Yaldabaoth, Theophagist, Pseudo-God | Second Stage Apoptosis of A'distat | Cell God, Herald of Yaldabaoth, Final Stage Apoptosis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. As the Apoptosis of A'distat, he can only truly die when she does), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Is part of A'distat, and even if he were to be destroyed on the conceptual level, without severing his connection to his host God, he simply returns to life), Extrasensory Perception (Able to "Feel" the presence of other Theophagists, and even the nature of the abilities they use. He can also discern hostile intentions or thoughts), Magic (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with things like metaphysical spaces or even fiction as though they were physical objects), Durability Negation (Attacks from a Theophagist cannot be endured with natural defences, as they directly impact the mind and soul), Reality Warping (Theophagists are able to influence "Truths", which allow them to cross the boundaries between reality and unreality), Non-Corporeal (Theophagists are technically immune to damage, as they are on the boundary between reality and unreality), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete. Theophagists do not possess the quality of "Necessary Existence), Resistance to many forms of ability, including but not limited to, Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual, Material, Spatial, and Temporal attacks (Theophagists have resistance to all forms of attack, either physical or metaphysical, with their only weaknesses being to completely inexplicable and unknown phenomena like Existence Erasure), Creation (Theophagists are able to create objects out of thin air. Later, he can also create his Yetzirah, Niflhel), Matter Manipulation (Able to alter the internal structure of the objects he creates), Void Manipulation (Niflhel has the ability to instantly end anything it touches, as long as his fists make contact) | Same as before, though to a greater degree, Spatial Manipulation (Theophagists on the Beri'ah degree are able to manipulate space in various ways, such as creating an eclipse, or creating spatial walls that force the opponent and their attacks away in less than a second), Weather Manipulation (Theophagists on the Beri'ah degree are able to manipulate the environment to do things like cause lightning to fall on the opponent, or turn it from day to night, without the necessary conditions for these phenomena needing to be met), Causality Manipulation (Able to twist causality to make his attacks hit), Limited Law Manipulation (Able to alter the laws of reality to a limited degree, such as temporarily making it so that he doesn't need his vital organs to survive), Power Nullification (His presence sends his opponent's abilities to the void, rendering them unusable ever again. If his fist strikes, the opponent dies for good, ignoring durability or regeneration) | All previous abilities to ineffably greater extents, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Transduality (Outer Gods are infinitely superior to any plane of existence, regardless of complexity), Acausality (Outer Gods are beyond all space-time, and do not perceive time linearly), True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation (As an Outer God, Emily is able to overwrite and subjugate any form of space-time, regardless of complexity, to her will), Law Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite any Law in reality, with the potential exception of the Laws of other Outer Gods), Information Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to completely overwrite any information of any complexity, whether actively or passively), Conceptual Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite and replace any concept in any reality with their own desires), Cosmic Awareness, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Void Manipulation (Able to reduce any existence to absolutely nothing, and this ability is impossible to resist as it is not an "Attack", but a "Reversion") Attack Potency: At least Mountain Level '(Was stated that his punch weighed as much as a mountain. Comparable to Lyle, who killed Crucible Apophis, who was able to easily make themselves as big as a mountain) | '''Multi-Continent Level '(His fist was stated to weigh as much as a moving continent. Comparable to Lyle, who shook the entire planet) | 'Outerverse Level '(Atziluth, the source of his power, was stated to be infinitely transcendent of all reasoning and concepts, regardless of complexity, the source of existence that "Cannot be grasped by any intelligence") '''Speed: Supersonic+ '(Even low-level Theophagists are able to easily evade machine gun fire. Fought with multiple opponents on his own level) | '''FTL '(Comparable to Emily and Lyle). '''Infinite with his Beri'ah (Is able to disregard distance by “destroying” the space between him and his enemy, allowing him to close the gap instantly as well as dodge any attacks made by them by moving to another spot right away) | Irrelevant '(Atziluth was stated to be beyond all dimensional measurements) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level Unknown '''(Has no feats regarding this) | '''Unknown | Irrelevant (Atziluth is beyond the concepts of mass or weight) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Level '(His fist was stated to weigh as much as a mountain) | '''Multi-Continent Level '(His fist was stated to weigh as much as a moving continent) | 'Outerverse Level '(Beheaded Lyle with one punch during their fight. Destroyed a large portion of Emily's Hegemony with just a single punch) '''Durability: '''At least Mountain Level (Took numerous attacks from Crucible Nacht. Was stated by Lyle to be like a tank among Theophagists) | Multi-Continent Level | Outerverse Level (Took numerous blows from Lyle and Emily) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | Same as before | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: Very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, expert tactician | Night-Omniscient as a Cell God (All information, realities, and dimensional spaces, originate from Atziluth, the source of his power. It was stated that the Outer Gods have absolute knowledge of the lower world, with the only random factor for them being Apoptoses) Weaknesses: If A'distat dies, then so does he, though this can hardly be considered a weakness due to the former's status as an Outer God | Same as before | No previous weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Theophagy ("To Devour God"):''' The sacramental process of devouring one of the "Gods", Atziluth taken from an Outer God. Atziluth can only be from a God. No human can possible touch Atziluth with their bare hands, it cannot be done, this phenomena can only be used by Outer Gods. A ritual used to test if one is worthy of joining the Legion of Ion, the ultimate test of one's influence over reality. Normally, completely impossible unless one is an Apoptosis. Once one has ascended, they are officially a "God", a literal deity in the form of a human; they are a complete Apoptosis. All phenomena in the world are determined by the strength of the medium. If a person throws a punch, that punch is as strong as the person. If a person writes a scripture, the complexity of the scripture is the same as the writer's understanding. Theophagy is similar in principle, but it's effects are far more powerful than any other existing phenomena. It is the manipulation of reality itself. As with everything else, the complexity of the manipulation performed is directly proportional to the Mental and Spiritual strength of the user. * '''Truths: The primary method of fighting with Theophagy; formation and manipulation of "Truths". Truths are like the Laws of reality. Non-verbal rules that are considered mutually agreed to, a concept that is fundamental to understanding Theophagy. Theophagy is the ability to interact with these Truths and use them for combat in numerous ways. * Mental Formation: '''All phenomena manifested by Theophagists are determined by Mental and Spiritual strength, and the greater the strength, the more complex and powerful the formation can be. The key to formation is one's own mind. The more lucid the vision, the easier it is to achieve in reality. The difference in this aspect can sometimes be enough to settle a battle between Theophagists before it even begins. In short, if one needs to manifest a high level formation to combat a low-level one, the battle is as good as decided. * '''The Four Degrees of Mastery: '''A scale used to determine the depth of one's knowledge on the use of Theophagy, the complexity of the formations, and the user's general "Statistics". One cannot even move beyond the second stage without incredible mental abilities. Assiah=The first degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this Degree is "Action". It is the ability to affect not just physical spaces, but metaphysical areas. * '''Unlimited Interaction: How do you catch something that is not real at all? Everything in the world has a "Form", and by bridging the gap between it and themselves, Theophagists can literally grab souls or dreams with enough Mental or Spiritual strength. Consequently, Theophagists possess the ability to inflict Mental and Spiritual damage with their attacks. Regular bodies are not adapted to spiritual and mental phenomena, thus they cannot defend against these attacks at all without possessing some degree of supernatural resistance. * Metaphysical Existence: '''Theophagists cannot be harmed without a proper understanding of Theophagy. While they can freely interact with reality, reality itself cannot interact with them, like trying to harm a fictional character, while they can interact with reality however they want. It is like a barrier as thin as a sheet of paper but as thick as a mountain, or like trying to grab the stars in the sky with one's bare hands, it cannot be done. Without the ability to influence unreality, and a proper understanding, one could attack a Theophagist for a thousand years without a change in the situation. * '''Manipulation of Matter: '''The ability to manipulate atoms and molecules, the possibility of instantly creating substance and objects from nothing. Mastery of this ability is dependant on knowledge; If one can picture the object, they can create it. The condition is that the image must be clear, and represented that way constantly within the user's mind. If the understanding is low, then the object created will not be what you desire. Conversely, too much accuracy can be a detriment. If one limits themselves to creating the object exactly, then it will have the exact properties of the real object, but if one does not does not create a specific internal structure, then the object has any internal properties the creator desires. For example, when Lyle created a pair of guns for combat he did not envision their internal structure, the weapons did not have the exact properties of the original weapon. Thus, they had infinite ammo, and and abnormal firing rate. In short, it could be said that less exact knowledge is better in this regard. |-|Yetzirah=The second degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this degree is "Formation". It is the ability to create an individual "Truth". It is an extremely advanced ability, often taking many months to master. As a fundamental rule, one who only utilises the Assiah Degree cannot defeat one on the Yetzirah degree at all, as the phenomena created is personal, and can only be influenced by it's creator, meaning that one can only fight on equal grounds using their own Yetzirah. '''Niflhel ''("Misty Hel"): Malcolm's Yetzirah, which he developed to fight Crucible Nacht's magic. For Malcolm, it literally manifests the ability to "End instantly". When activated, Malcolm's fists glow with an ominous power that end all they touch. It was noted by Crucible Nacht that as they cut through the air, Malcolm's fists made clean holes in space, and concluded that they would instantly remove him from existence the moment they touched him. Malcolm's fist have the power to "End" anything, as long as his fist can connect, even the Yetzirah of other Theophagists. The only things in the world that are safe are immensely powerful presences, such as Ion and his spear, Gungnir. |-|Beri'ah=The third degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this degree is "Creation". It is essentially an improvement to the Yetzirah degree, adding a conceptual element to the previous degree, greatly increasing it's power. As a principle, Nobody from a lower degree can defeat one on the Beri'ah Degree, the difference in power is simply too vast. * 'Creation of Phenomena: '''Theophagists on the Beri'ah Degree are now capable of manipulating the environment with ease. With this, it is possible to suddenly create violent storms, cause lightning to fall on the opponent, manipulate space to create barriers, or even create change the sky's colours from day to night for miles around in an instant. This ability is not manipulation of the environment, it is the literal collapse of the natural order. Lightning can be created even in broad daylight, and there is no change in the Earth's position when it is changed to night; it is simply the creation of these phenomena. * '''Manipulation of Fundamentals: '''As the scale of the Theophagist's abilities increase, so too does their control over fundamental existence. They gain control over Laws of reality. For example; it is a Law that if one's entire body is broken, they cannot move. However, at this degree, it becomes possible to ignore such truths, and rewrite them such that they change from "If my bones break, I cannot move" into "If my bones break, I am unaffected". This ability works vice-versa - "The attack misses" changes to "The attack hits", and "The opponent survives" changes to "The opponent dies". At the Beri'ah degree, the manipulation of fundamental laws is the single most important factor to determine the winner of a fight. * '''Conceptual Destructive Force: '''Once reaching the Beri'ah Degree, one's abilities start to become more effective against conceptual entities. In other words, beings that are incorporeal, or that embody certain ideas. At the same time, the user's connection to physical aspects lessens, and they become able to perform unusual feats, such as being able to run on literal shockwaves in the air like it was solid ground. '''True Niflhel: '''After achieving the Beri'ah Degree, the scale and power of Niflhel increases greatly. Malcolm becomes capable of erasing anything he wants purely by making contact with it. No matter how minor the contact - Even if he only makes contact with a single finger - He is able to instantly erase anything from existence. In this state, Malcolm is nigh-invulnerable, able to erase attacks and even injuries themselves from existence without a trace. However, the greatest use of Niflhel's True Form is it's ability to erase distance. When Malcolm throws a punch, even when he is far away from his target, the distance shrinks and he hits them. This is not a form of teleportation of spatial manipulation - It is the erasure of the whole world. When the punch is thrown, the distance between it and it's target vanishes - Entire landmarks move as the universe grows smaller. In this way, it could be said that Malcolm has found a way to exceed the laws of physics. |-|Atziluth=The Fourth and Final degree of Theophagy. It's principle is "Emanation". It is full transmutation into an Outer God, like the Magnum Opus, the transmutation of metal into gold. In this state, the user's ideals pour over reality, like a flood over a stream. Every law is overwritten. Every reality is changed. Everything is subjected to the will of the Theophagist, literally everything in existence. In this stage, nobody from any previous degree is able to even affect the user, their very existence is overwritten the moment they step into the God's presence. In this state, one is considered a "Complete" God. There are no longer any restrictions on the use of the user's abilities, and they are even capable of destroying Outer Gods themselves. * '''Atziluth: '''The beginning of all things. The eternal, unchanging essence that encompasses everything. All things emerge from Atziluth, all concepts, realities, and entities. Atziluth cannot be adequately described by any degree of knowledge or logic. All knowledge is derived from Atziluth, and no matter how complex the existence, no being that is ''from Atziluth can understand it entirely. Atziluth can only be understood by beings ''of ''it. Beings that have reached Atziluth are transcendent in relation to any plane of existence. Information, duality, space-time, every existence, no matter how complex, is limited by the transcendent Atziluth. Nothing can affect them, and it is impossible to resist them, without being an Atziluth-Level being of a higher influence * '''Law: '''The true manifestation of Atziluth, the ability to overwrite reality and create a Law personal to oneself. This Law is the strongest possible Truth that can be created, it literally exceeds the principles and structure of dimensional space itself. The Law created is developed in response to a desire, and thus every Law is different. Once activated, nothing can stop the Law from interfering with reality, and nothing except another Law can ignore it's influence. * '''Self-Contained World: '''Cell Gods are their own self-contained worlds. Similar to the laws governing solar systems (e.g. Heliocentrism), and even the laws governing the universe (e.g. Gravity), the whole world is structured this way. Cell Gods are no exception, and are treated as their own cosmos, with the laws within pertaining to their ideas and beliefs (For example, if they wished it, the world would become Geocentric). Consequently, even a single drop of blood from a Cell God weighs more than an entire universe. A "Law" is a byproduct of this world overflowing from it's host. '''Malignant Tumour: Eternity in Nil - Ginnungagap ''("Gaping Abyss"): Malcolm's Malignant Tumour and Law, achieved after A'distat's death. This law is the opposite of A'distat's chaotic "Blaspheming Law", and instead is used as the ultimate "Peaceful and equalising Law". When it is activated, Malcolm's surroundings start to vanish, becoming a constant, undisturbed void, which continues to expand from it's source, steadily consuming everything around it. This is "Ginnungagap" - The original world where everything is born, but where nothing exists. * '"The Beginning": '''Ginnungagap is not actually destruction, but is closer to the reversal of time - returning everything to it's original state. As they approach him, the opponent finds themselves reverting backwards, their very being returning to only an imagining, before that too vanishes like stardust. There is absolutely no way to prevent this. Regeneration and durability to absolutely nothing, as "No damage is being inflicted" and the opponent is merely "Returning to their beginning" - nothing at all. Everything vanishes into the void - Beings, concepts, even entire worlds, all equally fading into nothing. Absolutely nothing is immune. * '''Equalising Fist: '''In this state, Malcolm becomes the very embodiment of death - Anything he even glances at vanishes instantly, and anything that meets his fists will be taken, even from memory. As proof of this immeasurable power, Malcolm was able to remove The Beast's head with but a single punch during their fight (Although granted, The Beast destroyed this reality). Malcolm's fists were stated by Yaldabaoth to be "Undoubtedly the most dangerous things ever to exist", and the god himself also had enough sense to stay away from Malcolm's fists, or face death. His fists have enough power to ignore distance, ignore evasion and resistance, and ignore even hierarchy of power, allowing him to definitely kill anything without fail. * '"Death of Death": '''Nothing is immune to the law of death, not even death itself, it seems. In this state, Malcolm gains the ability to conquer death itself, making himself "Unkillable". Killing him does no good, even if his entire body was broken, his head torn off, or he was turned to dust; He would never die, and would be able to fight forever and ever without even a slight change in his condition. This is not to be confused with Regeneration, it is simply exclusion from death. Unless the law of death can be forced upon him, Malcolm would never die, while his opponent's condition only grows worse, as they are overcome by the power of Malcolm's Law. '''Key: Early in the series (Yetzirah) | Later in the series (Beri'ah) | End of the series (Atziluth) Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Law Users Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Large Sized Characters